TARDIS
The TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimensions In Space) is the Time Machine that The Doctor and his companions travel in. In the mod the TARDIS enables the player to travel to different dimensions, coordinates, and can even allow the player to fly through the air. To enter the TARDIS, the player must right-click on the door, causing it to open. Upon walking in, the player is transported to the TARDIS dimension, into a pre-generated interior based on the exterior that was placed. A custom interior can be built, and the exterior can take you to that custom interior's location by setting the spawn coordinates with /tardis-interior-pos x y z. Inside the TARDIS, the player can also change its chameleon circuit to one of the many exteriors listed below with the Chameleon Circuit Panel. The TARDIS can be locked/unlocked with, summoned by, and bound to a TARDIS key or a Stattenheim Remote. Controls Monitor With the monitor, you can set the coordinates for where the TARDIS should land, as well as which dimension or planet. You can also select which exterior the TARDIS should disguise as. In the settings, you can enable the HADS and Cloak. The HADS makes sure the TARDIS teleports somewhere else (but nearby) when it is under attack. For example, when mobs shoot at it. Enabling the cloak makes your TARDIS nearly invisible. Flight Panel When using the Flight panel, you can manually fly your TARDIS through the world it is currently in. Force Field Control Panel When enabling this panel, a force field will appear around your TARDIS, blocking several hostile projectiles. Chameleon Circuit Panel Inserting a TARDIS Chameleon Cartridge into this panel will install the exterior disguise. This means this exterior is now unlocked and can be selected in the Flight Panel. Wall Display The Wall Display is a screen that shows various info about your TARDIS, such as its owner, location, health and permissions for others. Sonic Screwdriver Charging Station You can insert your sonic screwdriver into this panel to charge it. Flight Lever Right-click to materialize or de-materialize your TARDIS. You always need to use this when selecting a new destination. Door control Locks the doors. Also means people can't enter from the outside. BOTI Bigger on the Inside (BOTI) allows you to see the inside of your TARDIS from the outside. This feature is disabled by default. As of Update 51, it currently works on these TARDIS Exteriors: * 13th Doctor's * 12th Doctor's * 11th Doctor's * 10th Doctor's * 9th Doctor's * TT Capsule * Ed's TARDIS * War Doctor * First Doctor (1963) The following update, Update 52, added SOTO doors which allows you to open the doors on the inside and see outside. Health The TARDIS also has a health system. Its maximum health is 1000. If attacked (both whilst landed and i- flight mode) it will take damage. Once at 20 health or lower the Exterior will begin to smoke and the TARDIS will fly uncontrollably in flight mode. It will naturally heal when landed. This can be sped up by landing on a block of Zeiton 7. Hums Update 53 added in TARDIS Hums and the ability to change them to any canon TARDIS hum, or to mute them entirely. Crafting For all crafting variants, a mod like NEI or JEI is recommended, as many TARDISes require a specific Chameleon Circuit Cartridge, which also have different recipes. An easy recipe is the TT Capsule, the most basic TARDIS. TARDIS Variants Latest TARDISes: * Classic TARDIS * War Doctor's TARDIS (Platinum Coral) * 9th/10th Doctor's TARDIS (Coral) * Bad Wolf TARDIS (Links to the Coral Console) * 2013 Dalek Mod TARDIS * 12th Doctor's TARDIS (Toyota) * 2014 Dalek Mod TARDIS * 11th Doctor's TARDIS (Copper) * Hartnell TARDIS * Floral TARDIS * Hexon TARDIS * Fridge TARDIS * 4th Doctor's Secondary Control room * 13th Doctor's TARDIS * Chronotis * 8th Doctor's TARDIS Exteriors * Default * 2013 Dalek Mod A * 2013 Dalek Mod B * 2013 Dalek Mod C * 2013 Dalek Mod D * First Doctor's TARDIS * War Doctor's TARDIS * 80's TARDIS * Bad Wolf TARDIS * Bill and Ted's Phone Booth * Lego Dimensions TARDIS * TT Capsule * Vanilla Minecraft TARDIS * Clara Tribute - TARDIS * Eleventh Doctor's TARDIS * Ninth/Tenth Doctor's TARDIS * Alpha Exterior * Beta Exterior * Delta Exterior * Gamma Exterior * Hexon Exterior * Floral Exterior * Fridge Exterior * Twelfth Doctor's TARDIS * Rani's TARDIS * Fourth Doctor's TARDIS * Eighth Doctor's TARDIS * Second Doctor's TARDIS * 2017 Dalek Mod TARDIS * Blank Template TARDIS * Ed's Exterior * K6 Telephone Box * Blocktor's TARDIS * Spaceblock's TARDIS * K2 Telephone Box * Pokeball * Gingerbread TARDIS * Vending Machine Exterior * Disguised - Wood Exterior * Disguised - Cobblestone Exterior * Disguised - Bricks Exterior * Chronotis * 13th Doctor's * Steampunk Wardrobe * Gallifreyan Wardrobe * 1976 * Cushing * Grandfather Clock TARDIS Flight You can fly the TARDIS to many planets, including: Current *Skaro *The Moon *The End *Trenzalore *Gallifrey *Overworld *The Nether *Varos *Mars *Any other modded dimension (E.G. Galaticraft, Advent of Ascension, Aether Legacy, Aether II etc) Removed *Europa *Omicron Persei 8 The TARDIS can also travel to different Time Zones, which are different time eras of a certain Planet/ dimension. There are currently five different time zones for Minecraft early development versions. These are: Current * Minecraft Classic Removed * Minecraft Cave Game * Minecraft Infdev * Minecraft Beta * Minecraft Xbox You fly the TARDIS by right-clicking a TARDIS monitor. Flying the TARDIS is also possible by right-clicking a flight panel, which allows you to fly through the air. ExteriorPromo.png|Exteriors from the Model Pack - Police Box File:2014-09-06_21.07.02.png|Coral Console File:Tardis2dalekmod.png|Classic Console File:2014-09-06_21.07.53.png|The Dalek Mod 2013 TARDIS interior Category:Items Category:Entities Category:The TARDIS